


just what i needed.

by romanticsteggy



Series: wordless i love you's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, just cute heart warming fluff, thats all this series is gonna be ok?, this is just fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticsteggy/pseuds/romanticsteggy
Summary: prompt:  folding their clean laundry and putting it away/ tucking your head into their neck during a hug(prompt from 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr)





	just what i needed.

Steve had once confidently told Tony that the man who wanted a stable family life had went into the ice, and he, twenty first century Steve Rogers had emerged. He had said, truthfully at the time, that that wasn’t what he wanted anymore.

But then there you were, unknowingly shifting and shaking his statements and breilfs all around.

After you, domesticity, stability, a family. It all came back into focus, and Steve didn’t want to put his Avengers blinders back on. He was learning to appreciate little things again, to slow down. He savored his food rather than just shoveling it into his mouth or blending it into a shake. He took time to read, often to you, and taking breaks to discuss what had happened in the chapter with you perched on his lap. He decided to quit chasing the sun to instead stay in bed with you and soak up just thirty minutes more of holding you in his embrace. He actually took time off from work (something that had Maria’s mouth comically hanging open) to spend the occasional day with you at home.

It was on one of these days off that he finds you in your shared bedroom. He had left you an hour ago sleeping soundly in a mess of blankets and warm pillows to head out for his run. Yes, Steve Rogers was changing, but he was still himself. He still liked repetition and routine, and while he was fine with pushing his morning jog off until the sun was over the horizon, he wasn’t ok with ditching it all together. Usually when he came home, you were still huddled under the covers. You may have shifted, searching hopelessly for his warmth or your lips may have parted from deep sleep, but he rarely found you up and walking around.

He watched you from the door way for a moment as you stood with your back to him, hips swaying slightly to the beat of the music playing from the headphones. At your feet was the large green laundry basket that you would occasionally lean down to gather more clothing from. It didn’t take Steve long to realize that the entire baskets contents were full of the clothes he had thrown into the hamper the night before. He smiled lovingly towards you, the small gesture resonating deep in his heart. He watched as you placed the folded pile of shirts you had been working on into the top of his dresser drawer before going to gather more clothing.

Steve walked towards you a little louder than he usually would, knowing you’d feel the vibration on the floor boards. He didn’t want to startle you. When you realized someone was entering the bedroom, you plucked on headphone from your ear and two muscular arms wrapping around your waist kept you from turning around and seeing who it was.

“Was hopin’ you’d be in bed when I got back.” Steve said to the skin of your neck, leaving a gentle kiss where his words had washed over.

“I woke up and you were gone, couldn’t fall asleep after that.” You leaned back into Steve’s hold.

“Poor thing.” He chuckled behind you.

“I’m glad your sympathetic to my struggles.” You laughed too.

“How can I make it up to you?” Steve asked, shifting you around to face him. When you did, you saw the playful glint in his expression.

“Hmm,” You fake pondered, “I mean, I guess you could take the entire day off and spend it with me?”

Steve repressed his smile the best he could, “You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart. But for you, I think I can swing that.”

“Oh, how generous!” You laughed sarcastically, only being silenced by Steve pressing his lips to yours.

It wasn’t passionate or firey, but it was sweet and soft and had all the tension falling out of your bodies.

Steve hummed contently when you pulled away, but not letting you get too far away.

“Thank you for doing my laundry.”

“S’no problem.” You shrugged.

“But it is, it was a very nice thing to come home too, so thank you.” He emphasized.

It was your turn to hum contently along with a you’re welcome.

Steve’s hangs came up to cradle your face gently, “Any ideas for today?” He asked, settling another kiss on your lips before you spoke.

“Kinda wanted to get brunch at that new place in Soho? They have really cute outdoor seating.” You mentioned.

Steve nodded, “Sure, we can do that.”

You grinned up at him, kissing him chastly on the lips before wiggling away from him.

“Let’s get a move on, Stevie! I want some french toast!” You stated, walking off towards your closet.

You got dressed and threw your hair up messily while Steve showered. When you heard the water turn off, you threw the door open and started to gather some makeup to make yourself look like you hadn't just rolled out of bed and had been doing laundry all morning. Steve stood next to you, at his own vanity sink, towel hanging low on his waist as he started to lather up his face to shave. You always pouted when he shaved off any facial hair, but learned to keep your mouth shut in the summer.

You both comfortably got ready next to each other, doing modified versions of your morning routines as to get to breakfast faster. When most of the steam had cleared from the bathroom and when Steve had finished brushing his teeth, you were on your final coat of mascara and reaching for your lip balm. You bought it on a whim with Natasha the last time you were out shopping. It was a pretty penny, but the sales girls talked it up so much that you felt like you had to buy it. Natasha bought two, one to keep and one for Wanda. And while it wasn’t the end all- be all best lip balm ever, you did really enjoy it. You had seen a significant difference in how soft your lips had gotten. And well, Steve loved it.

You gently dipped your ring finger in the balm and spread it evenly over your lips, leaning forward to see a closer inspection of your makeup when you were done. Steve came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your middle like he had done earlier.

“You look beautiful.” He kissed the back of your neck while you were still bent towards the mirror.

Moving around to face him, Steve moved his arms to cage you between him and the counter with a boyish grin.

“I’d love some of that lip balm if you don’t mind, doll.” You giggled at this.

You placed your hands on his cheeks and leaned up to press your lips soundly to his. When you pulled away, your giggles furthered as you watched him rubbed his lips together.

“Don’t think I got enough.” He dramatically sighed.

You rolled your eyes playfully before lightly dipping your finger back in the balm and moving it to delicately trace the product over his plump lips. You used your balm-free pointer finger to gently clean up the edge around his lips where the balm had slipped. Steve watched you with a affectionate intensity, the intensity Tony had so lovingly dubbed his “annoying ass head over heels look”.

When you were done with your application, you leaned up to give Steve another soft kiss.

“Now we both have an even amount.” You smiled when you were far enough away to look him in the eyes.

“Good thing.” He reflected your smile.

Steve pulled you into his arms again, this time setting his chin on the crown of your head so you could tuck your head snuggly into his neck. Steve’s embrace engulfed you, and it was your favorite kind of hug. Where you felt undeniably safe and loved. And it was Steve’s favorite as well. Where he could keep you safe and loved and close to his heart (that he cheesly admitted, beat only for you).

“So, breakfast?” You asked after your embrace had continued for a long while.

“In a minute,” Steve replied back, gripping you closer, “Just making the most of my day off.”

Steve had once told Tony that the Avenger Compound was home. That the endless thrill and challenges of missions was his home.

But then you came along. You, here, now, changed all that. You were home now.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought (i live for feedback)!!!!!!!!!!!! if you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudo, comment or bookmark. (also not beta'd so forgive typos etc)


End file.
